1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly having a cable exiting from a direction perpendicular to a mating direction of an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The interconnection among different electronic devices is always through connectors and cables. To adapt to different kinds of relative positions among the electronic devices, sometimes a cable may be bent to a certain angle. So that one end of the cable connects a connector in a first direction and the other end of the cable connects the connector in a second direction different from the first direction. However, most of the times there are many cables or wires tied together to form a bundle of cable. Thus, it is difficult to bend a whole bundle of cable. For solving the above problem, front ends of the cable are usually received inside the connector. Therefore, the cable can be bent simply.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,599 discloses a cable connector assembly comprising a cover, an electrical connector, a group of cable, a shielding case and a pair of bolts. The electrical connector is received in a first open of the cover, and one end of the cable connects the electrical connector and the other end of the cable extend out the cover through a second open of the cover. The first open is perpendicular to the second open, so the cable has two exits in different directions. However, the pair of the bolts, disclosed in this patent, goes through the cover from a first side of the cover to a second side opposite to the first side. So it is obvious that the pair of bolts have gone through the shielding case. Thus, the protection from EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) provided by the shielding case is influenced. Furthermore, the design of the bolt crossing the cable make the front-back length of the whole cable connector assembly relatively big. So it needs to improve the prior art.
Hence, an improved cable connector assembly is desired to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings of the cable connector assembly.